Biggest Regret
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: [Two shoot] Ada aku yang selalu memerhatikannya. Ada dia yang selalu memperhatikan gadis itu. / Ia ... dan penyesalan-penyesalan yang ia sesali selama hidupnya. Dan penyesalan terbesarnya itu adalah— / SasuHina!/ Hurt/Comfort/Angst /#7 of #365StoriesProject / RnR :D


Tahun pertama, aku mengetahui bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan pada seseorang. Dia, selalu kuperhatikan. Seakan kedua bola mataku ini tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya. Dia yang memiliki surai dan iris hitam sekelam malam. Dia yang tak terlalu akrab dengan teman sekelas dan tak pernah mengikuti hal-hal berbau olahraga. Dia … orang yang kusukai.

Di kelas itu, ada aku yang memerhatikannya …

Di kelas itu pula, aku mendapati dia sering kali memperhatikan gadis periang dengan surai seindah bunga sakura …

Aku dan dia, memiliki satu kesamaan—tak pernah bisa menyuarakan perasaan. Cukup dengan hanya melihat sosok orang yang disukai dari jauh.

Sampai suatu ketika, sosoknya tak bisa lagi tertangkap oleh retina mataku. Dia telah pindah sekolah. Jauh … amaaaaatt jauh.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (Unfortunately) I don't own it.

**Biggest Regret** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

Hole – Kirameku Sekai by Takahashi Rie

A SasuHina fanfiction, #7 of #365StoriesProject

**Warning** : AU, frienship, romance, alilbit of angst, Ryuu is OC, typo or misstypo, maybe twoshoot, etc

* * *

Aku beberapa langkah lagi mencapai pintu kafe yang telah disewa oleh teman sekelasku—teman ketika tahun pertama. Dapat kulihat meja-meja bundar tertata rapi dengan taplak berwarna putih dan hiasan bunga plastik berada di atasnya. Terlihat indah dengan cat dinding berwarna hijau muda—membuat suasana terkesan menyegarkan. Kursi-kursi yang melingkari meja telah terisi dengan teman-temanku yang sedang tertawa bersama. Mungkin berbagi cerita selama hampir dua tahun tak sekelas.

Ketika kubuka pintu kafe, banyak pasang mata langsung tertuju ke arahku—menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Aku hanya menampakkan seulas senyum simpul, melanjutkan langkah kakiku menghampiri sebuah meja yang masih ada dua bangku kosong di sana.

"Hinata-_chaaann_~" Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedikit menggebrak meja—mungkin saking antusiasnya menyambut kedatanganku?—dengan pandangan berbinar-binar ke arahku.

Tangan kananku melambai, membalas sapaan gadis pirang itu. "Hai Ino-_chan_."

Dalam hitungan detik, Ino mengambur memelukku. "Aku kangen denganmuuuuu." Aku membalas pelukannya. Senyumanku bertambah lebar. Aku juga kangen dengan kecerewetan gadis berkucir satu itu. Sudah lama sekali—ah, hanya setahun—aku tak sekelas dengannya.

"Kau datang paling terakhir Hyuuga-_san,_" jawab Gaara-_san_, Wakil Ketua Kelas 1-2. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, tak terlalu memerhatikan perkataannya karena mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino, semeja dengan Naruto, Sakura, Temari-_san—_kakaknya Gaara_-san_, Nara-_san_—Sang Ketua Kelas, kukira dia tertidur pulas—, dan Akasuna-_san—_yang tampaknya lebih asyik meminum jus miliknya_. _Meja di samping kiri dan kananku juga penuh dengan teman yang lainnya.

"Ahhh … sudah lama ya kita tak kumpul-kumpul seperti ini," celetuk Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu bersemangat dan pantang menyerah itu.

Gadis bersurai merah muda di sampingnya mendaratkan kepalan tangannya tepat di kepala Naruto.

"Akh!" Naruto mengaduh. Ia mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Aku dan Temari terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku mereka. Benar-benar tak akur dari dulu.

"Makanya, kau jangan sibuk bermain _game. _Sekali-kali inget temen lama," cibir Sakura. Kami yang melihat adegan pertengkaran—yang entah kenapa terlihat mesra itu—terkekeh geli.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, kami—yang baru datang agak akhir—memesan makanan dan minuman. Aku hanya memesan segelas jus jeruk dan sibuk menyeruput minumanku sembari menyimak pembicaraan teman-temanku.

Berbicara tentang makanan, aku jadi teringat Chouji. Kulirik meja di sebelah kiriku. Benar saja. Dia sedang memakan _ham_ dengan lahapnya.

"Shino! Kenapa kau membawa serangga-serangga koleksimu ke sini?" ujar TenTen. Ekspresinya menampakkan rasa tak suka dengan kumbang besar yang ia angkat dengan tangannya. Sedangkan Shino tampak tak peduli. Malah serangga lain bermunculan. Seekor laba-laba merayap di tangannya—keluar dari baju yang menyelimuti lengannya.

"Hei Kiba! Siapa yang menyuruh kau membawa anjing?" Ryuu menunjuk-nunjuk seekor anjing putih yang sedang berdiri di samping Tuannya. Mungkin karena merasa dirinya dipanggil, anjing itu menggonggong beberapa kali lalu berlari ke kaki Ryuu, mengelus-ngeluskan kepalanya dengan manja. "Dan singkirkan anjingmu dari kakiku!"

Kiba memandang Ryuu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia menjentikkan jarinya untuk memanggil anjing miliknya itu. Langsung saja anjing putih tersebut mengambur kepelukan Kiba. "Dia punya nama, ya 'kan Akamaru?"

"Guk guk," balas Akamaru seakan menyetujui perkataan Kiba.

Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki berambut bob dan penuh ambisi mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Semangat masa muda!"

Lagi-lagi aku terkekeh geli. Selama dua tahun ini, benar-benar tak ada yang berubah. Tapi rasanya, aku kehilangan suatu hal penting.

_Deg_!

Aku … teringat sesuatu. Dimana … dia?

Kulirik meja satunya, tak ada. Dan di kafe ini tak ada orang lagi selain kami. Apakah … dia tak datang?

"_Etto_, S-sasuke-_kun_ tak datang?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Ino, Naruto dan Sakura seketika membelalakkan bola matanya. Terkejut sekali sepertinya. Lambat laun, ekspresi keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi raut kesedihan. Sontak, aku berhenti menyeruput jus jeruk milikku dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Hinata … kau tak tahu?" Ino memandangku dengan ekspresi kesedihan mendalam. Naruto dan Sakura juga menampakkan ekpresi seperti itu. Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Bukannya, Sasuke-_kun_ pindah sekolah?" tanyaku. Tak tahu sama sekali tentangnya. Tahun kedua dan ketiga hanya dua orang teman sekelas di tahun pertama yang sekelas denganku. Itupun aku tak begitu mengenal mereka.

Naruto menghela napas panjang beberapa kali, baru setelah itu ia mulai bercerita.

"Sasuke tak memberitahumu?" Aku menggeleng walaupun tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan. "beberapa tahun lalu, ia bilang ia pindah sekolah. Sebenarnya, ia berdiam di rumah sakit karena penyakitnya. Ia tak mau orang-orang mengetahui betapa rapuhnya dia. Ia tahu hidupnya tak akan lama lagi sehingga mengarang cerita tentang kepindahannya. Dan sekarang ..." Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Jangan-jangan— "ia telah meninggal."

A-apa?

Tak mungkin!

Tak terasa bulir air mata berjatuhan dari mataku. I-ini, tak sungguhan 'kan? Tolong seseorang beritahu aku ini hanya bualan semata. Atau ini bulan April sehingga mereka mengerjaiku? Tapi ini bulan Juli. Apa memang Sasuke …

"Aku mengerti apa yang kaurasakan sekarang." Ino memelukku erat. Hanya Ino temanku yang tahu aku memendam perasaan pada Sasuke.

Kugigit bibir bawahku. Tegar Hinata, tegar! Kau tak boleh cengeng seperti ini.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan Ino. Jejak-jejak air mata dipiku kuhapus dengan punggung tanganku. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Dengan susah payah, aku menampakkan seulas senyum pahit—yang sebisa mungkin terlihat seperti senyum biasanya.

"Ah, _gomennasai_. Aku terbawa suasana."

Dan menit-menit berikutnya sampai seterusnya, aku tak bisa menyimak pembicaraan dan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Jasadku bersama mereka, tapi pikiranku melayang entah ke mana memikirkannya. Ah iya. Aku harus memastikan hal ini dengan bertanya ke keluarganya. Bukankah masih ada kemungkinan—walaupun hanya sekian persen—ia masih hidup?

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"_Saya senang Hyuuga-_san_ datang. Dulu Sasuke pernah cerita Hyuuga-san sering pulang bersama dengan bus yang sama dengannya. Mungkin, bisa dibilang, _Hyuuga-san _satu-satunya teman dekat perempuan Sasuke. Ini, buku hariannya. Saya dan suami saya belum pernah membacanya karena Sasuke melarang kami. Tadinya diari ini kami putuskan untuk membuangnya. Tapi saya rasa Hyuga-_san_ dipercaya Sasuke untuk menyimpan dan membaca buku harian ini."_

Buku … harian ya?

Aku meraba sampul depan buku harian berwarna biru tua milik Sasuke. Bolehkah, aku membacanya?

Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan angin yang berembus. Suasana di bukit belakang sekolah memang menentramkan. Apalagi duduk di bawah pohon seperti ini.

Buku harian di tanganku mulai kubuka, lembar pertama.

* * *

_**10**__**th**__** September**_

_**Mungkin, banyak orang beranggapan seorang lelaki yang menulis buku harian itu tampak menjijikkan. Dulu, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi, aku tak ingin membebani temanku dengan masalah hidupku. Tak ada salahnya bukan menceritakannya dalam buku harian? Mengabadikan tulisanku karena hidupku yang amat singkat ini. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menuliskan kisah hidupku.**_

* * *

Aku tersenyum miris. Sasuke, andai saja kau bercerita padaku, aku tak keberatan.

* * *

_**11**__**th**__** September**_

_**Aku menyukai teman sekelasku sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya di halaman samping sekolah di bawah pohon sakura. Haruno Sakura. Nama yang indah. Seorang gadis periang yang disukai banyak siswa-siswi maupun guru. Ia pintar, cantik, dan energik. Dia sering sekali menyita perhatianku. Aku harap bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya.**_

* * *

Aku memegang dadaku yang kurasa begitu sesak. Ingin sekali nama yang tertera di sana adalah namaku. Andai saja, yang bertemu dengannya lebih dulu di bawah pohon sakura itu aku, akankah ia juga menyukaiku?

* * *

_**12**__**th**__** September**_

_**Pulang sekolah, aku selalu naik bus yang sama dengan teman sekelasku. Dia seorang gadis yang terbilang pendiam. Tak terlalu banyak teman yang dekat dengannya. Kalau tak salah hanya gadis pirang teman sebangkunya yang terlihat akrab. Hari ini, karena bus yang kutumpangi penuh, tak ada tempat duduk lain selain duduk di sebelahnya. Tak kusangka ia menyapaku sembari tersenyum. Baru kutahu, ia gadis yang ramah.**_

* * *

Momen ini. Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya. Karena sejak saat itu aku mulai akrab dengan Sasuke. Jika tak ada kegiatan lagi di sekolah aku suka pulang bersamanya, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Ia jadi cukup banyak bercakap-cakap denganku. Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku sangat bersyukur bisa akrab denganmu. Setidaknya ada kemajuan karena dulu aku hanya bisa memerhatikan dari jauh. Dulu aku sampai kepikiran untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi setelah dipiikir berulang kali, aku tak ingin merusak pertemananku hanya karena perasaanku.

Aku tersenyum getir. Sedikit rasa penyesalan berkelebat di hatiku. Jika saja aku menyatakannya dulu ...

* * *

_**21**__**th**__** September**_

_**Piknik sekolah. Aku ikut serta acara tahunan itu. Dengan berjanji kepada **_**Okaa-san**_** aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal yang melelahkan. Aku hanya berdiam diri di bawah pohon. Banyak yang mencibir padaku karena aku lagi-lagi bersantai-santai saja. Jika ada yang mengajak, kubalas dengan nada dingin sehingga mereka menggerutu kesal. Ketika Sakura dan Naruto mengajakku, aku juga menolaknya.**_

* * *

Pikiranku melayang ke saat-saat itu ...

_Aku dan Ino sedang bersiap-siap untuk mendaki gunung. Tapi dia malah pergi ke toilet dan belum juga kembali sampai sekarang ini. Aku menunggunya sembari memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang terpejam dengan kedua telapak tangan dijadikan senderan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Sakura menghampirinya._

"_Sasuke, kau tak ikut mendaki gunung?" tanya Naruto._

"_Bilang saja aku sedang sakit," jawabnya acuh tak acuh tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya._

"_Padahal mendaki itu asyik lho Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura yang berada di samping Naruto ikut bersuara. Sepertinya, karena mendengar suara Sakura, matanya yang terpejam seketika terbuka dan melihat ke arah gadis itu. Pasti seperti ini. Dia selalu sensitif jika mendengar suara gadis itu._

_Naruto menyetujui perkataan Sakura—lelaki itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kau akan menyesal jika kau tak ikut, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke mendengus, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. "Apa kau khawatir jika tak ada aku kau kesepian?"_

"_Apaaa?!" Naruto terlihat tak terima dikatai kesepian oleh Sasuke. Sakura malah tertawa renyah karena reaksi Naruto._

_Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. "Kau kesepian tanpanya, eh, Naruto?"_

"Kuso_! Yang ada dia yang kesepian seorang diri di sini!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang malah kembali memejamkan matanya. Naruto semakin kesal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Sakura mengekor di belakangnya menggoda tentang hal tadi. Sementara Sasuke, ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ketika hendak kuperhatikan lebih dalam, Ino telah datang dan mengajakku ikut bersama yang lainnya._

Tak salah lagi. Ekspresi yang kaututupi dulu, ekspresi kesedihan 'kan?

Aku kembali melanjutkan tulisan Sasuke.

* * *

_**Kau benar Naruto. Bukan kau yang kesepian. Tapi aku. Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain hanya berdiam diri. Tak ada yang tahu sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut bersama mereka. Setelah mereka pulang, banyak yang bilang pemandangan di atas sana begitu indah. Lagi-lagi kata-kata Naruto benar. Aku menyesal tak ikut mendaki.**_

* * *

Air mata tak sanggup lagi kutahan. Kenapa kau tak berkata jujur, Sasuke?

Kubuka buku harian itu hingga tulisan terakhir yang ditulis Sasuke. Aku tak akan sanggup jika membaca semuanya.

* * *

_**23**__**th**__** March**_

_**Sepertinya ini akan menjadi tulisan terakhirku di buku ini karena besok, aku harus menginap di rumah sakit. Dengan selang infus dan obat-obatan yang menusuk indra penciuman. Aku tak memberitahu teman-temanku tentang penyakitku karena aku bilang aku pindah sekolah. Lagipula, aku tak begitu penting bagi mereka. Haha, aku memang orang yang tak berguna.**_

* * *

Sasuke … kau tak pernah tahu kau sangat berharga bagiku.

* * *

_**Hidupku selama ini, penuh dengan rasa penyesalan. Aku menyesal karena tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang kusukai. Aku menyesal tak pernah bisa ikut festival olahraga atau mendaki gunung. Dan penyesalan terbesar selama hidupku … aku tak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya dicintai. Bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan hari-hari dengan orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku.**_

* * *

Pandanganku mengabur karena air mata tak bisa lagi kutahan. Hidupmu … penuh dengan penyesalan Sasuke. Andai saja aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu sebelum kau mati …

Aku menelungkupkan tubuhku dengan kedua tangan mendekap kedua kakiku—bersama dengan buku harian itu—dan kepala yang semakin menjadi. Dadaku terasa sesak. Mungkin rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sakit yang kurasakan saat ini. Beberapa saat kemudian—entah sejak kapan, pandanganku menggelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—To be Continued

* * *

**Berhubung (kemungkinan) ini twoshot, chap depan (mungkin) chap terakhir, hehe**

**Btw sempetin review ya! :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
